The New Beginnings
by MMA123
Summary: The Shinobi world has changed since the leaf fourth war; peace has reigned over the land of fire for many years since the historic bout and triumph over madara uchiha...or so...they SEEMED to have...when in reality, the journey to peace has scarcely just begun! and history seems to be repeating itself in more ways than one!
1. prologue

Blood, war, and death.

That is all my vision sees. The rain heavy as I move faster than any of my enemies. I move like lightning with deadly precision, skill and awareness, dispatching them.

Dozens of them come with every passing second.

As I pierce through their vital points, my mind begins to feel a strange sensation.

"He's so fast!" I hear voices mutter, "fallback! fallback! He's too fast!"

And indeed I am.

"Yes" I smirk.

What a fearful bunch they are. They are like children, cowering in fear... I pity them...

"Die with honor and beside your fellow clansmen, even if the situation looks hopeless, that is the way of my clan." I say, unsheathing my blade as I dash towards the scum abandoning their fellow clansmen.

"Please don't! Spare me- aagh!" I hear them plead and beg - but, to no avail. Instead they are struck with countless kunai's and other projectiles at my disposal…

These attacks are not meant kill, but instead leave them injured and in great pain. _Those that beg or run do don't deserve a swift death_.

Before they die I let them watch as their clansmen receive a more honorable death.

I grab my blade and pierce through their vital organs, immediately killing them.

As I do this I feel it happens again, that same sensation from before.

This feeling.

This strange and eerie satisfaction, one that feels disturbingly familiar.

Yet, liberating.

My adrenaline rises to the point where I am instinctively moving faster, and faster!

Until I finally come to; getting a hold of myself.

I force my body to a complete halt; the mud and rain flying pass my feet and into the distance. I slightly turn my head, and from behind see the massive streak of corpses I had made.

I take a small breath and close my eyes to soak it all in only to hear an entire army approaching.

"There he is! Get him! He's the one!"

I hear the reinforcements approaching closer, their numbers within the hundreds."You're dead! You're going to pay for what you did!"

They throw their blades and clan flag up high into the air, charging towards me. They begin to form suiton ninjutsu hand seals.

I respond by forming katon hand seals. The burning sensation in my throat alerts me that it is ready. I give them one last nod, and with that, open my mouth to release the huge flames that had begun to burn deep within my lungs.

That took some of them out.

The flames I created now stood massive over me, obscuring my vision. I barely see the kunai that had slipped through the fire..

But it was blocked.

"Always the hasty one, aren't we brother?" the man says, his back towards me. He returns the kunai he used to block the attack into a small pocket pouch in his pants.

On his back is the logo of the Uchiha. I turn around; hearing more approaching.

They are all Uchiha clan members.

Within moments an entire army of them forms behind me.

They welcome me as they ready their weapons and sealing stance.

The last bit of the flame clears away, revealing the other portion of the enemies' army. The battle between the two clans quickly rages on. Hours that felt like mere minutes passed and faded as we massacred the remaining reinforcements.

"Brother," I hear the man call to me again, moving his hair to the side and wiping the blood and sweat away from his face. I now see it, his eyes, he bears the Sharingan as well. "Next time you shouldn't charge ahead like that. You get to drawn into the battle and get careless."

More clan members start to gather around us.

"We were fortunate this time," he says looking at them.

"few where injured."

He then switches his attention to two approaching members carrying an injured uchiha, together they gently place him on the ground as the man approaches the injured clansmen.

He sighs in disappointment, helping the injured clansmen position himself for medical attention. "Aaaah!" the injured clansmen screams and grunts; holding the right side of his rib and spitting out blood that leaks from his mouth.

"Still.." the man says, pausing for a moment as he looks at the injured clansmen in agony "the enemy may have been weak but they had much greater numbers over us."

I approach him alongside many other of uchiha's as we collectively transfer our chakra to a woman, who tends to the injured clansmen.

Suddenly, we hear a cry from the distant.

We follow the screams, only to lead us to the last remaining survivor of the enemies' clan. He screams in pain begging for death, his entire right foot crushed by a massive rock that hid him from the battle.

"My brother, what should we do with him?" the man asks me.

"He will seek revenge if we let him live. It is only natural, his entire clan was just murdered before him." I now see myself unsheathing my blade as the man continues to scream. "You and your clan have fought well" I say, stabbing him through the heart.

I lift my blade and watch the blood slither down the sides. I faintly see a reflection looking back at me. A reflection I have seen before.

_I know this person, this is Uchiha Mardara!_

I suddenly wake up to the sound of thunder. My chest feelig tight, making it hard to breath. I gasp for air, quickly sitting up. As the time slowly passes, I begin to calm down.

_Why do these dreams keep haunting me? I'm in these dreams, and yet, it's not me. It's like I'm another person._

_Why is it Madara though? It's always him. Everything seems too familiar. Everything's too clear. It's almost as if my dreams were memories.._


	2. Chapter 1 - Uchiha Ayame

**Chapter 1 – Uchiha Ayame**

It started gradually, nearly two years ago, but now it happens almost every night … these strange dreams... dreams that seem more like memories.

I sigh turning my body to the right side of my bed. My pillow feeling soft as I rub my face against its gentle surface. "hmm.." I softly exhale, feeling my eyes heavier.

" maybe I'm just over thinking things….they're just dreams after all….yes, just.. dreams.."

I feel my eyes slowly closing.

The comfort from my bed ease's my tension. I begin feeling at ease; more peaceful as my eyes completely shut… but only for a moment…I'm still too frightened to let myself completely back to sleep. As I slowly begin to open my right eye, I see it.

The pill.

" What the?.. " I say opening both eyes wide.

_how did that get there?_

A cup of water is placed next to the pill tablet; it stands on top of the small cabinet beside my bed. The pill has a napkin placed beneath it as well.

I rise from the comforts of my bed to make sure I'm not hallucinating it..…and.. I'm not…

...

Nearly half an hour passes as I contemplate whether or not I should take it. Usually I just throw the pills out from my window before going to bed, but they weren't there as I went to sleep.

I thought it was strange not seeing them; Hitomi usually leaves them for me to take before I go to bed, but she must not have been able to for some reason….if so, then it must have been Kouta who put them there..There isn't anyone else that could have done it…

I continue to stare down the pill for several minutes; biting my nails and looking harder at it anxiously.

Should I take it?...or not? I mean...I can't keep avoiding this, it's been nearly a month and a half this time….but I've felt so much better without them. I've felt more like myself than ever before... but, these nightmares only fade away as I take the pills.

…I have to take it, even if it makes me feel… trapped. I can't allow these nightmares to continue. As much as I try to play these dreams off they're really beginning to scare me...it's just these pills…they don't feel right… they make me feel like I'm caged; like I'm in a state of constant claustrophobia. I also feel like I'm at half strength whenever I take the pills and controlling my chakra properly becomes much more difficult. I've had to learn to adapt to this restriction since I've started taking the medication but it can still be difficult to perform at my best. It's amazing that I still only managed to barely lose to Satsuki…without my pills the gap in power between her and I would get even smaller….yea..much smaller..pfft, I'm not going to take the pills.

I refuse to, even though I know it's required from me to do so. They say this problem of mine started when I was young. I was very violent as a child; almost uncontrollable from what I hear - that is, until these pills were given to me. They stabilize my mind and chakra, allowing only specific messages and energies to be "transmitted or blocked from within..." I'm not even exactly sure what that means but that's because Hitomi and the medical specialists have it explained differently to me. Truthfully, I'm not even sure they know exactly what's wrong with me; their explanations are always different and even contradict one another at times.

However, what they do all seem to say is that under no circumstance can I or do I stop taking the pills. Hitomi always tries to make sure that I am taking them - or don't forget to take them by leaving them beside my bed before I sleep.

it's practically her job now; which she... makes sure is ALWAYS done..well, normally...

I sigh feeling my anxiety rise.

She will eventually find out…..that much is certain…she's able to notice many things and has an unbelievable ability to read others without needing much to be said from them.

I sigh again, slowly reaching my hand out to the pill.

As I do this, I hesitate once more before grabbing and shoving the pill in my mouth. I close my eyes, forcing myself to swallow it down.

As I reach out for the glass of water something hits me immediately! A sharp pain, one that surges through my head causing me to go limb and collapse from my bed; onto the floor. I'm unable to move, twitching on the ground. " Ack, ugh..- ugh" I mutter, stuttering with my mouth and eyes wide open; unable to close them.

_What's happening to me!? _

This feels so painful yet I can't yell or scream! I feel the pain start to focus towards eyes and like a target being shot it hits me all at once. I yell as loud as I possibly can, screaming at the top of my lungs!

"My eyes!" I scream, "My eyes!"


	3. The pills pt 1

My eyes are shut, I can't see a thing but I feel the unbearable pain coming from them; It feels as if acid is being drenched on both my eyes. I scream and yell holding my eye's down further into its sockets; tightly forcing pressure to somehow ease the pain.

" AYAME!?" I hear bang through my front door.

"AYAME!? ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

it's Hitomi…shit, if she sees me like this she may find out that I haven't been taking my medication. I need to think of something quick.

"AAAGH!" I yell out again, feeling something drip from my eyes...and with that... a strange sense of relief from the pain as well...

"AYAME!?" I hear hitomi scream; banging through my front door; louder and louder.

"I'm breaking through this sealed door right now!" I hear her scream.

Dammit, I have to move quicker… and I think I have an idea on what to do, it came to me as hitomi's voice alarmed me..

In that brief moment, I noticed my chakra surge directly through my eyes, and with that, felt the pain dissipate for a moment. If I try repeating the same process maybe this pain will begin to fade away again

I just need to focus…

I ball up both fists as I release them from my eyes and slowly lay them beside me. I relax them and concentrate on the rest of my body, swallowing a massive gulp of spit I position myself vertically on the floor beneath my bed; my arms are to my side and my legs are lined straight together un-apart. I begin channeling my chakra into my eyes and ignore the pain to the best of my ability; even lightly biting my lower lip as I brace and endure the pain... focusing harder…

Suddenly, I feel the pain begin to fade away…

The dripping from eyes however seems to be increasing. I can feel it drip off my eyes, continuously, from the side of my face and into the floor. The dripping slides down all over my face, even finding its way into my ears and mouth. This quickly frustrates me as I try to rub some of the substance away from my mouth. As I spit some of it away, I begin to recognize the taste….yes, I know it..

This is blood.

I've tasted it enough times to know it whenever I bite my thumb and perform a summoning.

Why is blood coming from eyes?

As I ponder this I feel my eye sight returning to me….the visual clearing with each moment as I squint my eyes continuously from its initial blur.

The first sight I see immediately startles me.

My hands are covered in what appears to be black..blood… The same blood that was coming my eyes.

**Update! and Hello there readers!**

**I would like to first and foremost thank all of you that have taken the time to read, review and especially follow my story - it really means a lot to me.**

**I apologies for not updating but I've been very busy lately with school work and refining my fic, I want everyone that's even mildly interested in this story to know that I am fully invested in it and have quite a few plans and ideas to take the story in. I just hope you all enjoy it ( if even just a little.)**

**but yea, that's about it, thank you all again and yes Sasusasuke, this story is after the naruto series...but trust and believe is still very much relevant to virtually all the core plot and content of it's predecessor. **

**Which I of course don't own any rights to...lol, that's something I should have stated in the beginning of my story but still kind of new here..so...sorry...aaand my apologies...**

**ENJOY! READ! REVIEW AND PLEASE PLEASE FOOOOLLLOW! **


End file.
